Dishonesty
by Female Violence
Summary: Zell is ashamed and Seifer is amused... [SeiferZell]
1. The Heartbroken

**Dishonesty  
**_By Jitsumaru**

* * *

**_

"Zell… all I'm saying is maybe you should at least _think_ about settling down."

He sipped his tea without opening his eyes, for he knew they would betray him. A sigh caused him to sigh inwardly himself. He sat his cup down to return to his chicken.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have a nice young lady to take care of you?"

She smiled as if expecting him to return it with one just as warm. As if waiting for him to say 'Of course! That would make me the happiest man in the world!', but instead he scrapped his chair across the wooden floor and stood, wiping his face with a white napkin.

"… I don't know."

That was his only reply as he stepped into the living room and grabbed his coat.

"Honey… please come sit down and we can talk-"

"I'm just feeling really tired and it's getting late. I better get going."

A forlorn look glazed his blue eyes as guilt swallowed his insides.

"Okay Sweetie, I love you! Get a good rest."

She straightened his shirt and smiled again and Zell returned it half-heartedly, like a troubled man trying his best to look convincing.

"I will, Ma."

What a fucking liar.

* * *

Their breathing was heavy and out of control, secrets hidden somewhere in between the screams and whimpers. Their minds held uncertainty on weather what they were doing was wrong or right, but they shunned thoughts away that instant. To feel free from the chains of society for just a few moments… wouldn't anyone fight and die just to have that once? 

They were fortunate to have it every night.

"Seifer!"

Zell's hands tightened in his "lover's" hair as he moaned once more. Still, he couldn't help but think if he was wrong, if he was sinning, or if he should stop.

"Harder!"

His body ignored his mind for just a moment as his mouth opened in a hushed scream of ecstasy. He felt cold as Seifer pulled away from him. Their heartbeats sped up and then slowed down as their breathing died along with their feeling of protection. They were vulnerable once again, but wasn't it worth that one second?

Wasn't it? Goddammit.

Zell turned his back and he heard weight being lifted from the bed. Seifer threw on his clothes quickly, the leather of his gloves cracked as he put them on. The feeling of shame washed over Zell as his secureness disappeared completely.

"See you later, Chicken-wuss."

He could just hear Seifer smirking. A door shut and Zell's vision was distorted by tears. Sex without love… how unsettling.

* * *

Written at 1:00 in the morning on a school night. Ya know… if I tried to explain this story to you I couldn't. Review and criticize. (Except on the pairing… )


	2. The Heartbreaker

**Dishonesty  
**_By Jitsumaru_

* * *

"Mr. Almasy! Are you listening?" 

"Yes."

He lied the way he did on all things. A frustrated sigh came from Quistis as she rubbed her temples and leaned on her desk.

"What's the matter _Professor Trepe_? Students too energetic for you?"

A mocking tone earned him a glare from Quistis and she sat upright immediately.

"_Mr. Almasy_, you have a 31 in this class and you need a 75. Do you plan on getting out of Balamb this year?"

"Maybe."

Seifer chuckled at his own unpleasing humor. His audience did not find it so amusing, however, and he received another glare as Quistis stood from her seat to circle him as a vulture would prey.

"This is a serious matter Seifer, not some joke to snicker at!" She barked.

"Staying here doesn't sound too bad… free food and shelter."

"There is always that," She placed her glasses down on the desk and looked him straight in the eye, "but what would be the fun in all that if your _friends_ are gone?"

He knew then that his secrets were transparent to her.

He lied to himself about that, too.

* * *

Zell's moans beneath him grew harsher as he kissed his way down to his abdomen, leaving trails of saliva behind. He marveled at how much power he had over the blonde. 

Power is everything.

He hungrily reached his lip's to the others and lifted Zell's knee's to his shoulders.

"Seifer!"

The powerful one felt hands tighten in his hair and he spastically grinned as he pushed harder.

What a perfect lie hidden behind emerald eyes and kiss swollen lips.

"Harder!"

Power was his as they both screamed one last time before reality dawned on them and they both felt cold. Seifer sat for a moment, submerged in his dominance rather than pleasure.

He got up to gather his clothes and quickly pull them on. He slipped into his trench coat and reached for the door handle. He thought it was appropriate to say something before he take his leave.

"See you later, Chicken-wuss."

He swore he saw tears glimmer in the corner of Zell's eyes.

Oh well, what didn't kill him made him stronger.

As he closed the door he looked up to see the eyes of Quistis Trepe nailed to him. Feeling brave and somehow solid, he returned the gaze with a roguish smirk and eyes gleaming with mischief.

_I can live without him._

And he promised that it wasn't a lie. He **_promised_**._

* * *

Whee! It's not 1:00AM in the morning guys! Hurray! There's something deeper underneath Seifer's words… I swear!_


End file.
